vidders_viddingfandomcom-20200214-history
RangerGurlGLeek1211
RangerGurlGleek1211 Biography RangerGurlGleek1211's Real Name is Emma, She lives in the UK and Is hoping to be a teacher at some point in her life. She started vidding on October 21st 2008, and has been called, twilightluver1211, rangergurl1211 and now Rangergurlgleek1211. RangerGurlGleek1211 started her new channel on October 9th 2012 and currently has 265 Subscribers so far, she is hoping to reach 300 by the 21st July 2013. She is obssessed with the TV show Glee, and most her videos so far have been made based on the show. she has been using sony vegas since 2010 and is starting to change her editing styles as the years have gone on. Soon their will be more videos based on other shows and multi-fandom videos. Rangergurlgleek1211, has recently started vidding the Vampire Diaries, mainly focusing on Caroline/Klaus and Damon/Elena.She hopes soon to complete many more videos when she gets the inspiration to vid the series. The Same goes for Pretty Little Liars. But Rangergurlgleek1211 didnt always video Glee, The Vampire Diaries and Pretty Little Liars. The First ever Series she Started vidding was The Power Rangers and is still trying to vid them as of present, but is lacking the inspiration to vid the series she does have left. Collab Channels Rangergurlgleek1211, owns,co-owns and is apart of many collab channels, with many of her fellow youtubers. * *GleekoutStudios (co-owns) *TalentedGleeksStudios (co-owns) *LimaHeighStudios (co-owns) *TheGleekStudios *PerfectxToxMe Studios * The Metamorphic Studios *Some Delicate Desires RangerGurlGleek1211 has their own collab parts page and two pages dedicated to the show Glee: *RangerGurl1211collab *UnderratedGleeks *GleeXmasProject Which are both dedicated to promoting, other gleek vidders out their and for creating christmas presents for fellow Gleeks each year. 21 Days, 21 Collabs Birthday Series Rangergurlgleek1211 decided on April 22nd to create a series of collab for her 21st birthday.The series of collabs will be created with over 20 different vidders, to help create 20 different one on one collabs and one massive collab on her actually birthday with over 24 fellow youtube members and friends. 21 Days 21 Collabs Page RangerGurlGleek1211 Best Friends Rangergurlgleek1211 has many friends on youtube, here are some of her best Friends: *ItsTheWonderFulAmy *SistersGoCrazy *MysticWriter1 *XLoveLaughLivex1 *PositivityGleek *DarkpteraScreamer *FireHeaven27 *Sailormoon7771 *Lilychilman777 *Xsuperman0fkissesX Fandoms *Glee *The Vampire Diaries *Pretty Little Liars *Queer As Folk US *Power Rangers *Victorious *The Secret Circle *The Nine Lives Of Chloe King *And there are many more to come in the future. Favorite Couples and OTP'S *Kurt/Blaine (Glee) (OTP) *Santana/Brittany (Glee) (OTP) TinaMike01 - blue and blue.jpg|Mike/Tina (Glee) 1862919_1312976582273.13res_500_282.jpg|Rachel/Quinn (Glee) Brittana_2.jpg|Brittany/Santana (Glee) (OTP) finchel.jpg|Finn/Rachel (Glee) Klaine-kurt-and-blaine-26729792-150-150.jpg|Kurt/Blaine (Glee) (OTP) Quinn-Puck-3x11-Michael-quinn-and-puck-28755545-1280-720.jpg|Quinn/Puck (Glee) (OTP) 2081459-glee-prom-sam-mercedes-617-409.jpg|Sam/Mercedes (Glee) brian-justin-four-season-01.jpg|Brian/Justin (Queer As Folk US) (OTP) *Rachel/Quinn (Glee) (OTP) *Puck/Quinn (Glee) (OTP *Rachel/Finn (Glee) *Sebastian/Kurt (Glee) *Sam/Brittany (Glee) *Jake/Kitty (Glee) *Sam/Mercedes (Glee) *Damon/Elena (The Vampire Diaries) (OTP) *Klaus/Caroline (The Vampire Diaries) (OTP) *Brian/Justin (Queer As Folk US) (OTP) *Aria/Ezra (Pretty Little Liars) (OTP) *Spencer/Toby (Pretty Little Liars) (OTP) *Hannah/Caleb (Pretty Little Liars) (OTP) *Cassie/Adam (The Secret Circle (OTP) *Brennan/Booth (Bones) (OTP) *Angela/Hodgins (Bones) (OTP) *Buffy/Angel Buffy (The Vampire Slayer/Angel) (OTP) *Angel/Cordilia (Angel) *Troy/Gabriella (High School Musical) *Edward/Bella (Twilight) (OTP) *Alice/Jasper (Twilight) *Rosalie/Emmett (Twilight) *Rose/Ten (Doctor Who) (OTP) *Eleven/Clara (Doctor Who) *Snow/Prince Charming (Once Upon A Time) *Emma/Hook (Once Upon A Time) Contact *RangerGurlGleek1211 Youtube